


we are all stories in the end

by outsomnia



Category: FANXY CHILD (Band), Feel Ghood Music, Heize (Musician), Unpretty Rapstar (TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mystery, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Согласно поверьям, Карура — огромное, огнедышащее божественное существо, которое питается драконами и змеями.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	1. every day repeats like yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/t7kycbZ.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/ZWSaJmk.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/mTFsfoZ.png), [4](https://imgur.com/1F83NHO.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/smrpORb.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/e9OE3uK.png), [7](https://imgur.com/Zmp7gNz.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/TtRnm2J.png).


	2. no more speak of the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ямата но орочи — легендарный японский дракон, гигантский змей с восемью головами и восемью хвостами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/KnerWM5.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/NyhdIJp.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/7EP0FGi.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/vtHrqld.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/r8htFgy.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/DiWob5C.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/AOGiBbF.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/SK8sUvo.gif).


	3. the hero of a tragic ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Райджу — громовой зверь, легендарное существо из японской мифологии, вероятное воплощение молнии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/u1aOkCN.png), [2](https://imgur.com/tABmsYn.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/cT4uXuw.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/cY3KzOk.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/woZymIl.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/U3TqKGN.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/F6vzsLG.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/RGelu0Y.jpg).


	4. not as special as you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тануки — традиционный японский зверь-оборотень, символизирующий счастье и благополучие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/LCr0R3M.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/Uz6A6P4.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/WQhEmOP.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/nvjKg0A.png), [5](https://imgur.com/YPYCvfP.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/VCRFky6.png), [7](https://imgur.com/sWxFUF4.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/GOYvhc9.jpg).


	5. a nightmare about the old days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ба́ку — японские сверхъестественные существа, пожирающие сны и кошмары.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/1Oz39ty.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/u0Peh1e.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/VUmSCDT.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/ndsOUpt.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/d8a6c9I.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/0qFDa88.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/lzRcX0f.png), [8](https://imgur.com/iOSgP4E.jpg).


	6. nobody is willing to raise their hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Комаину — японские мифические животные, которые служат мистическими стражами при храме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/VM0PwEL.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/b66rdV0.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/RAG9cbE.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/dqTaz8f.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/jpFYA3p.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/EjVmVnT.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/jfZFIvr.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/R0LSooa.jpg).


End file.
